Oh So Close
by dreamer82687
Summary: Chapter 5: Carly is locked back in the panic room, but by who and why? SonnyCarlyAlcazar (Please Read and Review!)
1. Default Chapter

Carly cried in frustration as her last attempt to escape Alcazar's grasp failed her. She had come so close to freedom so many times, only for her hopes to be trampled.  
  
The day when she had unlocked herself from the chains that bound her. She made a frantic dash to the phone, only to be dragged back into her captivity by Ric.  
  
The day when Elizabeth found her in the panic room. She had been overwhelmed with happiness that her prayers had finally come true, only for Elizabeth to pass out.  
  
The night when Ric finally set her free. She was only five minutes away from being at home with her family again. Safe. But that too was a crushed dream.  
  
All those times she had come so close. She could taste freedom. The liberty to walk around without a care in the world. She was so close, oh so close.  
  
She looked up to see her captor standing there watching her. His mysterious eyes penetrated her causing her to wonder what was behind them. She wondered why he hadn't completed his end of the bargain with Sonny. Why she was still on the boat. Why she wasn't home with her family.  
  
Anger built up inside of her as her mind once again drifted to how close she had been to being free. Grabbing the vase that sat on her nightstand, she angrily threw it at the wall.   
  
"Why is this happening to me!" she sobbed in agony as she watched the pieces of glass turn into smitherenes.  
  
He didn't answer. He just watched.  
  
"Do you know what it feels like? Huh?" she yelled out of control. "My life was a vase. Secure. Put together. No scratches. And now, now its like broken glass. Desperate to be put back together."  
  
Without a word, Alcazar turned to leave. He paused as he put his hand on the door knob and turned to face Carly.   
  
"You can always glue it back together." he finally said. He then silently left the room leaving Carly to ponder his words.  
  
Carly slowly sank down onto her bed as tears began to flow down her eyes.   
  
"Tomorrow Sonny will save me." she repeated like all the other days in the past four months. "He'll come get me. I know he will."   
  
Resting her hand on her stomach, she slowly lay down on the bed surrounded by fantasies of her rescue. 


	2. Chapter 2

Carly slowly opened her eyes hoping that she had just had a bad dream, but when she saw that it wasn't a dream she became frantic.  
  
"I can't be here! I'm supposed to be with Sonny!" she cried leaping out of the bed.  
  
"Good morning to you too." Lorenzo said suddenly appearing from the shadows.  
  
Carly stopped and took a step backwards. "Were you watching me sleep?" she demanded.  
  
"Mhmm." he said smiling. "You were talking about a muffin. It sounded pretty serious."  
  
"This yaht is driving me crazy and so are you!" she screamed at him.  
  
"Why don't we use our indoor voices here." he said still smiling.  
  
Rolling her eyes, Carly sat back down on the bed. "How come I'm still here? Hasn't Sonny finished his part of the deal yet?"  
  
"Why are you asking me this question when you know that if he had completed his part of the deal you wouldn't be here talking to me?" he said mocking her.  
  
"You..." she spat.  
  
"That's what I came to talk to you about." he said walking around the room.  
  
"You're letting me go?" she said hopefully.  
  
"No. You're no where near being let go." he said sticking his hands in his pocket.  
  
"What? What are you talking about?"  
  
"Your husband did not do his part of the deal like he said he was. I told him to kill Lansing but he's still alive." Alcazar reported.  
  
"That...that doesn't mean anything. You can still let me go, right?" she said searching his eyes for the answers.  
  
"Your husband lied to me and didn't complete his end of the bargain, so now he has to pay." he said angrily.  
  
"Oh God." Carly said standing up. "What are you going to do to him?"  
  
Lorenzo paused and looked around for a while. "Let's just say he won't be seeing you ever again and if I let you go there won't be a Sonny to see. Now if you'll excuse me." he said quickly leaving the room.  
  
"NO! You can't do this!" she screamed at the door. "Sonny." she cried. She couldn't let Alcazar kill him. There was no way in hell she was going to let him.  
  
_____________________________________________________  
  
"We're going to make our first move tomorrow." Sonny informed Jason.  
  
"I think that won't be necessary." Alcazar said suddenly entering the room.  
  
"What are you doing here?" Sonny asked.  
  
"You didn't complete your end of the deal."  
  
"What?" Sonny said looking at Jason. "Yes I did. I landed the shipment yesterday! What more do you want?"  
  
"You didn't kill Lansing." he said giving him that cold, icy stare.  
  
Sonny didn't say anything, he just looked down.  
  
"Now it doesn't matter whether or not I let your wife go because you'll never be able to see her again." he said pulling out a gun.  
  
Jason jumped, ready to tackle Alcazar, but Sonny stopped him. "No." he then turned back to Alcazar. "If you kill me you have to let my wife go."  
  
"Sonny, what-" Jason began, but he was once again silenced.  
  
"I'll make sure of that." Alcazar said ready to pull the trigger.  
  
Suddenly out of no where a gun was pointed at his head.  
  
"Drop the gun." Carly said.  
  
"How the hell did you get here?" Alcazar asked.  
  
"Let me worry about that, now drop the gun." she ordered.  
  
Alcazar slowly dropped the gun.  
  
"I guess you forgot that this is my world...you just happen to live in it." Her finger slowly began to push the trigger but before she could one of his bodyguards hit her over the head with a chair, causing Carly to black out.  
  
__________________________________________________  
  
Carly opened her eyes to see a blurry view of a man sitting in front of her. Wiping her eyes the view became clearer and she was able to see what he looked like. He had dark hair with a bushy beard.   
  
"Who are you?" she asked as she sat up. "Where am I?" she asked looking around.  
  
"You're in the hospital and my name's Lorenzo Alcazar." he said slowly.  
  
"What happened to me?"  
  
"You were hit on the head and you lost your memory." he answered.  
  
"No wonder I don't remember." she said confused. "Are you my brother?"  
  
Alcazar smiled. Now was his chance to get the one thing he wanted. "No." he answered. "I'm your lover." 


	3. Chapter 3

"Excuse me?" Carly said thinking about what this man called Alcazar had told her.  
  
"We're in love, but unfortunately you're married to Sonny Corinthos." he replied, continuing to put his plan together.  
  
"Is this our baby?" she asked looking down at her stomach.  
  
"No, it's Corinthos'." he said relunctantly. He would give anything to be able to be the father of a child with Carly. She amazed him with everything that she did and he hadn't been this smitten about a woman since Sophie.  
  
"Oh." she said softly as she began to stroke her stomach. "When did we fall in love?" she asked.  
  
"You were kidnap by a freak named Ric Lansing. He wanted to take your baby away from you, but I stopped him and took you on my yaht." Chuckling he continued, "We played a game and that's when I fell in love with you..." he once again paused. "You soon returned those feelings for me."  
  
"What about the sun man?"  
  
Alcazar titled his head back and laughed. "You mean Sonny. You two were never happy in your marriage. You were miserable but you still managed to conceive a child with him."  
  
"I...I don't remember being in love with you." she said slowly.  
  
"You don't remember anything." he quickly responded.  
  
"Come here." she said with a determined look on her face. "Maybe if I look deep into your eyes I can see that person that you say I love."  
  
A little nervous, he slowly made his way over to Carly so that she could look into his eyes.  
  
Carly leaned over and peered into his eyes as if she was searching for a hidden treasure.   
  
"I see someone who's caring and who would never want to hurt me." she said softly.  
  
"Get away from her." an angry voice said.   
  
Alcazar spun around to see an upset Sonny staring at him.  
  
"How did you get in here?" he demanded.  
  
"Simple," Lorenzo said straightening himself up. "I walked through the door."  
  
"I want you to leave that same way too." Sonny said showing him the door.  
  
"Alcazar, wait!" Carly cried out.  
  
Both men turned around at Carly's plea.  
  
"Who, who is he?" she asked pointing at Sonny.  
  
"He's your husband." Lorenzo answered. He looked at Sonny and left the room.  
  
"Hi sweety." Sonny said as he rushed to Carly's side. He sat down on her bed and took her hand in his. "The doctor told me that you lost your memory so you're probably wondering who I am."  
  
Carly nodded.  
  
"I'm Sonny, your husband. We're married and we have a son Michael and the new baby that's on its way." he said touching her stomach.  
  
"But we don't love each other." she finally said.  
  
Sonny was taken aback by her words. "What? Yes we do." he said stroking her hair. "We are so much in love. I didn't stop at anything when it came to finding you."  
  
Carly looked down and remembered what Alcazar said. "I love Alcazar though, and he loves me."  
  
"No, that's not true." Sonny said shaking his head.  
  
"I...I feel like I know you from somewhere." she said confused.  
  
"You do. We're married." he answered.  
  
"Kiss me."  
  
"What?" Sonny asked.  
  
"Kiss me." Carly repeated.  
  
Without hesitation Sonny obeyed Carly's orders and pulled her into a passionate kiss while an angry Alcazar watched outside of the door. He couldn't let Carly remember that she was in love with Sonny. Quickly, he opened the door and cleared his throat.  
  
Sonny pulled away from Carly and turned around to face him. "I thought I told you to leave."  
  
"Yes, but I thought the lady might be interested in a cup of coffee." he said without taking his eyes off of Carly.  
  
"How thoughtful of you." she said smiling.  
  
Sonny angrily looked on as Alcazar walked over to Carly and handed her a cup of coffee. "What is this about you being in love with my wife?"  
  
"Oh." Alcazar said as if he were surprised as he looked at Carly. "She told you about us?"  
  
"No. Get it straight. There is no you and Carly. Carly is my wife and nothing is going to change that." Sonny argued.  
  
"Are you sure about that?" Lorenzo responded, amused at the heated discussion.  
  
Carly suddenly cried out in pain, causing both men to end their conversation and attend to her.  
  
"Carly, what's wrong?" Sonny asked.  
  
"My water broke! The baby's coming!" she got out in between breaths.  
  
"I'll go get the doctor." Sonny said jumping up and rushing towards the door, but he suddenly stopped. "What the hell am I doing?" he said turning around. "YOU go get the doctor while I stay with my wife." he pointed at Alcazar.  
  
Alcazar rolled his eyes and left Carly's side to get a doctor not wanting to leave her alone with him.  
  
When Sonny saw that Alcazar was gone, he pulled a chair up next to Carly.  
  
"Just take deep breaths, ok?"   
  
Carly nodded and did as he said.  
  
___________________________________________________  
  
Carly and Sonny beemed as she held their newborn baby in her arms.  
  
"She's beautiful." Carly murmured.  
  
"Just like her mom." Sonny said looking at Carly.  
  
Jealousy arose in Lorenzo as he watched Sonny and Carly bond over their newborn child. It wouldn't be long before his plan would fall into place and Carly would be his. He couldn't wait for that day, but for now he just had to take one step at a time.  
  
Feedback is very much appreciated =) 


	4. Chapter 4

"This is the penthouse." Sonny informed Carly as they entered.  
  
Carly looked around as if it were her first time being there. "Nice." she said.  
  
"Mommy!" a little boys scream suddenly erupted.  
  
Carly looked up to see a young boy with reddish hair running towards her.   
  
"You're home!" he said grinning as he wrapped his arms around her.  
  
"Um..." she said looking at Sonny.  
  
"He knows." he replied reading her mind.  
  
"What's your name?" Carly asked when he finally let go.  
  
He laughed as if it were a joke she was playing. "It starts with a M." he hinted.  
  
"Hmm..." Carly said biting her bottom lip. "Is it Mark?"  
  
"No." he said shaking his head. "Try again."  
  
"Matthew?"  
  
"Nope." he grinned.  
  
"Ok, I give up! Why don't you just tell me?" she smiled.  
  
"It's Michael."  
  
"Oh, my! I can't believe I didn't think of that!" she said putting her left hand on her hip.  
  
Michael giggled and peeked at the bundle she was holding in her arms. "What did you name it?"  
  
Carly laughed at his question. "IT'S a GIRL and HER name is Madison." she looked down at her newborn baby and her heart filled with pride.  
  
"Hey buddy, mommy needs to get her rest so why don't you go on upstairs to bed yourself?" Sonny said to Michael.  
  
"But mommy just got home!" he whined.  
  
"I know, but she's not going anywhere. She'll be here tomorrow."  
  
"Promise?" Michael asked.  
  
"Promise." Sonny said giving him a hug. "Now go to bed!"   
  
Michael smiled and obediently followed his fathers orders.  
  
"Here," Sonny said taking the baby from Carly. "I'm going to put the baby to bed and read to Michael and then I'll be upstairs too."  
  
"Ok, goodnight." she said walking up the stairs.  
  
____________________________________________________________  
  
Carly peered over at Sonny who was fast asleep. She had been trying to go to sleep for the past hour but it wasn't doing her any good. She quietly got out of the bed, threw on some clothes, and walked out of the penthouse.  
  
She had been walking awhile until she finally came to the wharf and she sat down on a bench.  
  
The wind gently blew in her hair and a chill went down her spine.   
  
"Cold?" a voice behind her said.  
  
She turned around to face Alcazar and nodded.  
  
He kindly took off his suit jacket and placed it around her shoulders.  
  
"Thanks." she said flashing him a smile.  
  
"Why aren't you at home sleeping?" he asked as he sat down next to her.  
  
"I couldn't go to sleep." Carly replied.  
  
"That's unusual. I would think a woman would be very tired after giving birth to a very beautiful child." he said smiling.  
  
"So I'm not the only one who thought that." she said smiling back.  
  
Silence hung in the air and then she rested her head on his shoulder.  
  
"Tell me a story." she said softly.  
  
"Ok." Alcazar said putting his arms around her. "Once upon a time there was a very beautiful woman. Her husband had an evil person for a brother and one day the wicked brother decided to kidnap her."  
  
"What happened after that?" she asked.  
  
"He locked her in a cage and no matter how much she begged him, he wouldn't let her go." he paused and continued his story. "She was very strong and brave and didn't give up hope on someone finding her."  
  
"Was she ever found?"  
  
"Yes. One day she was found by a man that wanted to do business with her husband. He saw the conditions she was in and decided to rescue her." he answered.  
  
"He sounds like a very nice man." she murmured.  
  
Alcazar smiled. "He was very captivated with her and he soon fell in love."  
  
Carly sat up and looked at him. "And they got married and lived happily ever after. The end."  
  
"Yes, they lived happily ever after." he said stroking her hair.  
  
The smile soon melted off of Carly's face as she stared into his eyes. "I bet he made her a very lucky woman." she whispered.  
  
"And she made him a very lucky man."  
  
The space between Lorenzo and Carly slowly was forgotten as their lips connected.  
  
Sparks flew around in Alcazar's mind. The kiss was better than what he had imagined.  
  
"Get the hell off of her!" someone said angrily.  
  
Alcazar and Carly broke apart to come face to face with Jason.  
  
"I was just helping Mrs. Corinthos fall asleep." he said standing up.  
  
"If I were you I would stay away from her." Jason threatened.   
  
"That's all up to the lady." he smirked.  
  
"Come on Carly, let's go." Jason said without taking his eyes off of Alcazar.  
  
"I'm not going anywhere." she said standing up and crossing her arms.  
  
Alcazar smiled at Carly's response.  
  
"What? Why?" Jason said a little taken off guard.  
  
"Because I don't know who the hell you are, that's why!" she said angrily.  
  
"Whoa." Jason said putting his hands up in defense. "I'm sorry, I forgot about everything. I'm Jason Morgan your best friend. We've known each other for years."  
  
"Well in that case," she began, "I guess I'll go with you. Goodnight Lorenzo."   
  
She put her arm in Jason's and left Lorenzo standing on the wharf alone. 


	5. Chapter 5

"Where the hell were you?" Sonny demanded as Carly entered the penthouse with Jason.  
  
"She was on the wharf with Alcazar." Jason answered.  
  
Carly turned around and glared at Jason. "I can answer for myself, remember, Carly's a big girl now." she said sarcastically.  
  
Sonny sighed and ran his fingers through his hair. "What, wh-what were you doing on the wharf with Alcazar, huh? I thought I told you to stay away from him."  
  
"Lorenzo is a good man." she said standing up for him.  
  
"You call a man who kidnapped you and held you hostage on a wharf good?" Sonny said angrily.  
  
"Sonny, back off." Jason said coming to Carly's defense.  
  
"You stay out of it." he snapped at Jason. He then focused his attention back to Carly. "Alcazar is not a good man, period."  
  
"I'm sort of skeptical here." Carly said crossing her arms. "Cause I don't see not ONE difference between the two of you. Both of you sell drugs, so whats the big deal?"  
  
"The big deal is that he took my wife and unborn child against there will." he argued. "Don't you remember anything?"  
  
"Stop it! Just stop it!" Carly sobbed. "You can't make me remember...I just can't! It's nothing there. Nothing!"  
  
Sonny's anger quickly turned to sympathy and regret. "I'm so sorry for yelling at you." he said trying to pull her into an embrace but she rejected him.  
  
"I'm going to bed." she walked upstairs to fall asleep to what seemed to her a prison.  
  
___________________________________________  
  
Carly slowly opened her eyes to see Michael peering over her.  
  
"Morning mommy!" he said happily.  
  
"Hey there." she smiled. Michael and her new baby girl seemed to be the only lights in her life.  
  
"I made you breakfast!" he said pointing to a tray on her nightstand.  
  
"Really?" she exclaimed. She turned and looked at the pop tart that he had made for her. "Mmm, I love pop tarts."  
  
"Do you remember how I used to eat them all the time?" he asked.  
  
Carly looked down. "No. No I don't. I'm sorry."  
  
"You really can't remember anything, huh?"  
  
"No." she replied.  
  
"What does it feel like not being able to remember?" he asked as he sat down next to her.  
  
"It feels empty. When everyone around me is talking about all these memories and I think wow, that must have been great but I feel left out because I don't remember."  
  
"I knew all along it was Ric that took you, but Mac didn't believe me."  
  
"Who's Ric and Mac?" Carly asked.  
  
"Ric is the mean man that kidnapped you and Mac is the police officer." he answered.  
  
"Oh." she said softly.  
  
"I think I know how I can make you remember." Michael said after a long pause.  
  
"Really? How?" Carly asked.  
  
Michael jumped off the bed. "Get dressed and follow me."  
  
_____________________________________________________________  
  
"Hello? Anybody home?" Carly yelled as she entered an empty house.  
  
"No one lives here anymore. Ric is in jail and his wife moved out." Michael answered.  
  
"This is his house?"  
  
"Yeah, this is where he held you."  
  
Carly watched Michael as he ran over to a bookshelf and pressed a button. Her eyes widen as she saw a secret door open.   
  
"Whoa." she said breathlessly. She slowly walked into the secret room and looked around. There were a couple of monitors, a refridgerator, and a cot in the middle.  
  
"Aren't you going to come in?" she asked turning to Michael.  
  
Michael shook his head and made his way back over to the bookshelf. "No, I've gotta make you remember. I love you mommy." he slowly pressed the button and the door began to close.  
  
"What? Michael, what are you doing? Michael!" 


End file.
